Three Little Words
by UA
Summary: Three words can change your life. Reuploaded 12/19/10.


**Three Little Words**

**

* * *

**

They were in the middle of one of their infamous fights when it happened. Something totally unexpected. So unexpected it took her breath away. Three words. Three words sent her world into a tailspin.

"I want you."

She stopped mid-sentence. Mid-yell was more like it. This fight-like all their others-had quickly escalated into a shouting match. One that got her blood pumping. Made her blue eyes flash with fire. And apparently, it had just as strong an effect on him.

He was standing so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. The darkness of his eyes wasn't due to anger. The moment those three words left his lips, all the air in her lungs fled. She licked her lips. A nervous gesture that did nothing to help him tear his gaze away from her mouth.

He did something he wanted to do for weeks then. Cursed her effect on him under his breath before roughly pulling her against him and claiming her lips with his own. Delighting in the moan that rose in the back of her throat. She was glad the Youth Center was closed for the day.

Because those three words just did something to her. Something she couldn't explain. To this day, she still blushed when she walked past the locker room. Luis had quite a knack for making even her wildest fantasies come true.

They saw each other from then on. Secretly, of course. They kept up the old charade. Luis hated her. Because she was a Crane. She hated him. Because he was a narrow-minded jerk. At least that's what the outside world saw. The rest of Harmony. It couldn't be further from the truth.

He surprised her again with three little words. He had the strangest timing. They were in the shower. The morning after a particularly exhausting but satisfying night together. She was wrapped around him. Close as she could be. And he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. When all of a sudden, he stopped. Looked into her blue eyes and blurted three more little words. And she felt more helpless than ever before.

"I love you."

She didn't know what to say to that. Her heart soared, but her mind had a stranglehold on her. No words would escape her throat. She could only look at him. And hope he knew. She loved him, too. She just didn't know how to say it yet. That was the morning Pilar caught them together. Their affair was no longer a secret. Things changed dramatically.

Little by little, her defenses wore down. As she defended Luis and her relationship with him to Ethan. Her brother. Her father. It was Ivy that first posed the question to her. "Did she love him that much?" Did she love him enough to go against her family. She still wasn't comfortable with the words. But she proved it to him with her actions.

Funny how all their important moments were hashed out during fights. Some knock-down drag-outs. They were at the Book Cafe this time. She'd been particularly edgy for several weeks. Seeing Luis and Beth with their heads close together was the last straw. Boy, did she let Beth have it. Luis, too. She left the tiny hangout in tears. But he followed her. And chased all her anger away with three words that totally caught her off-guard. She smiled through her tears as he kneeled on one knee.

"Marry me, Sheridan."

The news gave Father a stroke. Literally. But that didn't take away from her happiness. She glowed. Inside and out. Their wedding day was the happiest day of her life. Luis had tears in his eyes as she admitted for all the world to hear that she loved him. Only him. With all her heart. It didn't even faze them that Julian had to be forcibly removed from the church. His objections were ignored. Their vows were exchanged. They were married.

They honeymooned in Spain. She showed him all her special places. All the beauty the country possessed. Made more beautiful because he saw it through her eyes. This time she surprised him with three very special words of her own. As they held each other. Watching the sunset.

"Luis, I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was priceless. Complete and utter awe. She laughed. Carefree. When he spun her in his arms until they both were dizzy. Dizzy with joy. Happiness. All the happiness in the world.

Months passed. And soon it was time. Luis was a bundle of nerves. Even more so than Sheridan. He winced as she nearly squeezed his hand right off of his arm. Then laughed as she swore she was never letting him touch her again. Even in labor, Sheridan was fighting with him. It was only appropriate that Dr. Thomason changed their lives forever with three little words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," the nurse began.

"Meet your beautiful babies."

Dr. Thomason smiled at the young couple. They had many sleepless nights ahead of them. "Katherine...Alexander...Isabelle."

Never before had three words changed two lives more. And to think...it all started during a silly argument.

* * *

**Doing a little cleaning up; trying to make the old stories easier to read. **

**Still one of my favorite little fics. ;)**


End file.
